


I've never been good with words

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: Instead of spamming the metaltango tag, this is going to be a collection of short stories- mainly metaltango :)(Feel free to request prompts!!)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55
Collections: Metal Tango : Leon x Krauser





	1. Chapter 1

Krauser didn't remember the last time he had a full night's rest. He always had trouble falling asleep, even with the strict bedtimes he grew up with. He'd stare at the ceiling for hours; mind never ceasing to quiet about the most random of topics. Eventually, he'd pass out. That, or he'd be awake the entire night and have to force himself to focus the next day.  
It never got easier, even with the soldier lifestyle. If anything, it got harder. The bloodshed, the gunshots, the explosions. Those stayed with someone forever.  
His last mission, those B.O.Ws, they haunted his dreams just as much. The flooded villages, the reanimated corpses, that humongous monster Javier Hidalgo had turned into...

...Manuela's virus-induced flames.

..._His damned arm_. The scene played over and over in his head. Shooting his H&K MK.23, the spike coming at him, the searing pain of nerves, muscle, and tissue being ripped away in an instant. His name being shouted, and hissing out that he was _fine_. 

He was always fine.

"What are you doing up?"

Krauser looked up from his position on the couch. Leon was wrapped in a blanket, wearing Krauser's shirt from earlier. He looked tired.

"What are _you_ doing up, boyscout?" Krauser asked.

_He honestly didn't want to talk. Not right now._

"You weren't in bed, got up to find you."

Leon yawned as he sat down on the couch, cuddling up to Krauser's side.

"You're cold," Leon complained.

"'S not my fault you keep the damn thermostat down," Krauser huffed, wrapping an arm around him.

"You're a fuckin' heater, you complain otherwise."

"Why am I cold, then?"

"Hell finally froze over."

Krauser couldn't help but bark out a laugh at that.

"Your jokes are horrible, Le."

"You always laugh though."

"Mhm..."

The conversation stopped there. Leon was humming some song softly into the low light of their apartment. Rubbing small circles in Krauser's arm to soothe the ache he hadn't even noticed. Leon was always good at that; giving Krauser things he didn't know he needed.

Unless it was important mission details detrimental to their jobs.

Krauser hated that. That the _man_ he found himself loving was also someone he couldn't trust. Couldn't trust out on the field where communication is the most important thing between soldiers. He _wanted_ to trust him though, he so _desperately wanted to_. He... loved him. He wanted to live in some domestic fantasy. Where Krauser was the strong provider and Leon was his pretty stay-at-home wife, patiently awaiting his return every day.  
Leon was still playing 'President's lapdog' however. He'd never be one to submit like that. He was a government plaything who had secrets upon secrets and had to sit on them to the grave. They'd never let him go.  
Krauser, however, wasn't sure what he was playing himself. Wasn't sure what team had won him over yet.

Wesker sure did make a lot of pretty promises.

"Wanna go back to bed with me?" Leon asked, voice low as he pressed a kiss to Krauser's neck. "Could take all this excess energy out on me..."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Krauser could feel himself break into a smile.

"As long as it's you, I don't care."

Maybe Krauser could live in the fantasy for a little bit longer.


	2. Sweet Wife (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Krauser have a roleplay session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the updated tags before reading!!!  
-  
-  
Language used for Leon's parts are mainly feminine; for example cunt, womb, ect. If that's something that makes you uncomfortable then feel free not to read :)♡

Leon knew how to play Krauser's game when it came to domesticity. He could play his role of a sweet, doting housewife to perfection at this point. Knew just how to sway his hips, how to play innocent and naive, how to beg for his strong husband's cock.

The rules were simple: Leon played stay-at-home wife on his days off and Krauser came home smelling of gunpowder and blood.

The first time they played the game and Krauser saw Leon in an airy floral dress, he tore it apart in the heat of the moment. Now, he knew to be patient. There were never any other layers beyond it. Meaning every once in a while Krauser would pull the skirt up and have Leon be his little cockwarmer until he finished his perfectly made dinner.

His aching thighs and sore hips were always worth it.

All of it was always worth it.

Krauser could feel powerful for the time during, and Leon could feel loved in giving himself up. Being a government agent was hard work, always having to be the one controlling the room. Leon appreciated the opportunity to get away from that. No matter how small. Krauser shoving a vibe inside him and being forced to keep it there for the whole day. Being told to take care of himself and take a shower whenever his depression hit. Being lovingly pushed to the edge by his large yet deft fingers.

Krauser always came through.

The front door opened as Leon was setting the table. The scene finally began.

\---

\---

\---

Leon grunted as he was dropped onto their bed, perfectly straightened covers wrinkling with the movement.

"You just ruined an hour of my hard work," Leon pouted, leaning back on his elbows. "I made it all nice, just for you."

"I'll make it up to you," Krauser grinned as he got on the bed, softly pushing Leon down.

"You always do. You always treat me so well."

"Of course," Krauser hummed, running his fingers up those silky soft thighs, pushing his legs open.

Leon could feel the restraint radiating off of his fingertips.

"Its what a good husband does. Can't have my precious wife running away with some other man, now."

A sharp _sting_ on his inner thigh.

Leon couldn't control the whimper that left him.

"So hungry for cock you'd whore yourself out to anyone who bent you over, wouldn't you?" Krauser growled.

Another sting on his other inner thigh.

Another pitiful whimper.

"I want you. Only you," Leon pleaded.

"A slut's always a fucking slut. _Beg for it_." Krauser demanded.

A punishing stroke across both thighs.

Leon let out a sob.

_Another stroke._

"_I want your cock._"

_A sharp slap against his clit._

"_Ah!_ I- I need it. I need it so bad. Only your's. I only need _your cock_," Leon babbled, struggling to move away. "Please, _please_."

Krauser hummed in mock thought.

"Just my cock? Is that all I am to you?" Krauser asked, idly sliding his fingers through the slick folds. "Just a dick to sit on with an inconvenient person attached."

"_No_-"

"If that's how you really feel, I'll treat you the same way."

Krauser pulled his cock out.

"Nothing but a tight hole for me to fuck."

He slicked himself up with a bottle of lube Leon had placed on the pillow when making the bed.

"I'll treat you like the sex toy you want to be," Krauser slid his dick against Leon's sensitive t-cock. "Filled with my cum until you're knocked up. People'll know who you _really_ belong to then."

Leon _screamed_ as Krauser shoved his cock in to the hilt. The lube helped, but the sudden forced stretching of his insides, the hitting of his walls- It hurt so good.

"So tight- _fuck_. Perfect cunt for a pretty wife, huh?" Krauser laughed, strained.

"So big- you're so fucking _big_," Leon sobbed, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter in his hands.

Krauser pried his fingers away, guiding him to wrap his arms around Krauser's own neck.

"Spent so long making the bed, shouldn't ruin the comforter even further by tearing it apart," Krauser murmured.

"You- You're balls deep in me, and all you care about is the blanket?" Leon scoffed, breaking character.

"Just trying to be a good husband." The blond leaned down, breath tickling Leon's neck as he slowly pulled out.

And _dug_ his teeth into the brunet's neck as he thrust back in. Leon scrambled as he clawed at Krauser's back. Leaving striking red marks as he was fucked into the mattress. He could hear the lewd squelching of his cunt, Krauser's harsh grunts against his neck, the slapping of skin against skin.

"You're so- huge," Leon panted.

"You like that?" Krauser breathed. "I'll carve your pussy out into the shape of my cock. I'll be the only one who can use you. My personal breeder whore."

A few more thrusts, a few more aches from deep inside, and Leon came, wailing. He clung on for dear life as his husband kept up the brutal pace.

"Such a cock hungry slut. I've barely done a thing to you and you already came."

Leon couldn't respond with words, hoping his wrecked moaning would be sufficient enough.

"Don't think it's over yet. I still need to breed my wife's womb full."

He sobbed at that. Being defiled with cum, knowing just who he belonged to- he was going to come all over again.

"Gonna breed you, baby. Tell me. Tell me how much you want it. Want my cum to fucking impregnate you."

It took a few tries, but Leon found his voice once more.

"I want it- I need your cum!"

"That's all you got in you?" Krauser grumbled, stopping his movements all together.

Just pure weight on top of Leon.

"I'm starting to think you're just playing along for laughs. You don't really want this child, do you?"

"_Jack_-"

"_Too bad_." He growled as he took his cock out. "It's my household, and _I_ make the rules."

Krauser manhandled him onto his stomach. Forcing his ass up and thighs together, framing his sloppy cunt.

"If I want to see you heavy with my child and your tits leaking milk then I'll fucking make you whether you want it or not."

Leon screamed into the sheets as Krauser's cock slammed back in painfully, straight onto his cervix. The vicious fucking began again.

"Gonna get your womb nice and full tonight, baby. Gonna keep going until your eggs are drowning in it you fucking slut."

Leon sobbed, trapped under the weight and pressure of Krauser's much larger body. Forced to lay there and take the animalistic fucking. The elder was growling, grunting as he grew closer to the edge. Leon could feel the bruises on his hips from hardened hands, on his ass where his husband's sculpted abdomen hit sharply.

"Can't get enough of it, can you? Can't get enough of your husband's cock. Can't wait till you have to go in and tell the god damn president you're too full of my seed to work. He'll know who your cunt belongs to. Your body may be his but your womb is _mine_."

The thought of going into work and having to reveal with mortifying shame that he was too much of a slut that he couldn't do his duty to serve and protect. That he'd be known as a cum hungry slut, more infatuated with cock than protecting the world from monsters-

Leon screeched, cumming violently hard as Krauser pumped his cum deep inside. His eyes rolled back as his body spasmed, overwhelmed with pleasure as Krauser kept harshly fucking them through their orgasms. He could feel the liquid spill inside, being fucked into his fertile womb. Filling him up with virile seed. He was going to get pregnant from this.

He would have to give up his job because he was so desperate for cum. So desperate to hold onto something that would keep Krauser with him. He wouldn't leave Leon for being the cause of his life going to hell if he got pregnant with his child.

Leon's muscles kept twitching, orgasm not stopping as he was lost in his role. Even when Krauser was spent and pulled out he was still shaking.

"Kennedy," Krauser patted his cheek. "Come on, come on back."

His gasping was getting more quick- more panicked.

"_Leon_," Krauser urged, gently moving him onto his side.

He opened his eyes- when did he ever close them?- and blinked at Krauser, panting.

"Come back, baby. You're okay. What color are you?"

"I don't-" Leon's breathing was slowly steadying. "I'm sorry, I..."

Krauser carefully brought him up and embraced him in his arms so Leon's head was laying on his chest. Strong hands idly mapping out skin and muscles they had explored many times before.

"What color are you, Leon?"

"Yellow. No- green? I just... need a moment."

"Take your time. 'm here."

He'd never had a panic attack during sex before. What was that all about? Was he really that stressed lately? Not much had changed. Krauser was working more than usual and Leon had been given an extremely rare few days off. But that wasn't necessarily bad either. Krauser had been getting bored having nothing to do, and Leon had needed a break...

Krauser's heartbeat overtook his thoughts. The rhythmic beating a calming sound. Leon closed his eyes, sighing as he snuggled in further. He could feel the cum leak out of him, the dried drool on the side of his face, sweat slowly cooling.

"'m sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't have to apologize... I go too hard on you?"

"No, it was good. Really _really_ good. I don't know what happened."

Krauser hummed in acknowledgment.

"Maybe... let's not bring work into dirty talk next time, okay?" Leon asked, hesitantly.

"I can do that," Krauser replied and kissed the top of Leon's head. "...Let's get you into the shower. Sound good?"

"God yes. Gotta carry me though, I... don't think I can walk."

Krauser chuckled and sat up, lifting Leon up with him as he got them off the bed. His muscled legs wavered for a moment, before he steadied himself. Leon stifled his own chuckle.

It really was worth it in the end.


End file.
